tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Thankful For My Friends?
On Thanksgiving, Kaitlin tries to make things right with her friends, but just seems to mess everything up. She does everything she can to get her friends back. Episode Summary Act I It's Thanksgiving, and Kaitlin and her friends have planned a big Thanksgiving feast. Ryan wonders why they're doing this when they need to spend time with family as well. Maddy says this is for lunch, and they all agreed to go to their families for dinner. Steven says it only makes sense. Everyone is sitting down, watching the Detroit Lions lose like usual. Nick wonders why they're even watching this game when they know the outcome. Katie would rather be watching the Charlie Brown special. Olivia wonders where all the food is. Kayla says Kaitlin is busy preparing all the food. Kaitlin says the food will be ready in just a few minutes. Everyone is happy, but wonders what to do in the mean time. Maddie thinks they should dance. They dance for a while, and then Kaitlin comes out with the food. Just then, Kaitlin slips. She luckily catches the food, but a small drop of gravy lands on Emma's new dress. Emma gets extremely mad at Kaitlin, because that dress cost her almost $200. Elliot wonders why she bought such an expensive dress for one occasion. Emma storms out of the house in anger. She leaves. Kaitlin thinks she's just overreacting. Act II While the others are sitting down to have lunch, Kaitlin asks Elliot if he's not gonna belch every five seconds of the meal. Elliot is mad and says he never does that. Elliot gets up and leaves. Steven is mad at Kaitlin for making him mad, so he leaves as well. Kaitlin wonders what is up with everyone today. Nick shrugs and suggests they eat. Everyone begins to feast on the lunch. Kaitlin sure is glad they were able to have the Thanksgiving lunch at Maddy's house. Maddy is more than happy to be hosting, but wonders what's burning. Kaitlin realizes she forgot to turn off the oven. Kayla wonders how long it's been on for. Kaitlin has no clue, but suggests evacuating the house. Everyone clears the house as Maddy's house explodes. Keagan is a bit confused how that happens after leaving an oven on. Maddy is furious at Kaitlin. She tells everyone to just leave her. Anna thinks they should just go to their families. Everyone leaves, except for Savannah. Kaitlin is glad Savannah is staying by her side. Savannah isn't though. Kaitlin wonders why. Savannah tells Kaitlin her wrongdoings. She's attempted cheating, she set a forest on fire, she turned the school upside down, she's overindulgent, she can't take being Kaitlin's friend anymore. She says it's finally time to end their friendship. She hopes she rots. Kaitlin can do nothing but sit in the rubble of what was Maddy's house and cry. Act III Kaitlin sulks all the way home. She thinks this is the worst Thanksgiving ever. She begins to sing a lament. Kaitlin's mom then wonders what's wrong with Kaitlin. She just sang a really sad musical number so she knows she's not okay. Kaitlin tells her mom everything. Kaitlin's mom thinks she needs to go out and go forgive her friends for all the mistakes she made. But first, family is coming over for dinner, so she will have to stay for the family dinner. At family dinner, Kaitlin still can't get over the thought of her friends ditching her. She can only imagine how much fun they must be having without her. She knows Thanksgiving is supposed to be a time where you're thankful for your loved ones, but she is wondering if she really is thankful for all of them after what they did to her. She just eats her turkey. When it's time for bed, Kaitlin calls the other Emma and tells her the dilemma. Emma thinks that's really terrible, and she suggests asking them for forgiveness. Thanksgiving is supposed to be a time where you're grateful for all of your friends and family. No matter what damage has been done to the relationships, there is always a way to fix them. Kaitlin thinks Emma is right. She thanks her, and goes to bed in a better mood. She knows what she has to do tomorrow. Act IV Kaitlin wakes up, and knows what she needs to do today. But she wonders how she's supposed to gather their attention. She calls Emma again and wonders what to do. Emma says she'll help get their attention. Hours later, Kaitlin's friends meet her up in the middle of town. Everyone seems mad at Kaitlin still, but she says she'll explain everything. She knows what she did was wrong. She feels really bad, and wants to ask for forgiveness for all of them. Everyone thinks she's right. Katie thinks they shouldn't have acted like that to her, especially on Thanksgiving. Elliot wonders how she is going to fix Maddy's house and Emma's dress, and the insult directed to him. Kaitlin asks if anybody remembers the normal ray, the one she used to get everyone into character and stop the monsters on Halloween. She zaps the rubble of Maddy's house and Emma's dress and they turn back to normal. Elliot wonders about him. She zaps Elliot and he starts acting normal. Everyone is glad to be friends again, and Kaitlin can't wait for all the other adventures they'll continue to have together. Production Information * The fourth hour-long special * The sixth holiday themed episode * CGI is used when Maddy's house explodes * Fourteenth time the fourth wall is broken Trivia * The opening credits has the title theme from Mario Kart 8 ''mixed into it * Katie mentions ''A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving * The Shy Bandit theme from ''Paper Mario: Color Splash ''is heard when Kaitlin discovers the oven was left on * Savannah mentions the following wrongdoings of Kaitlin: ** Attemtping cheating ("Call Her Maybe") ** Setting a forest on fire ("Camping Gone Wrong") ** Turning the school upside down ("Kaitlin: The Girl In Charge") ** Overindulgence ("Kaitlin's Candy Crisis") * During Kaitlin's family dinner, you can faintly here "Carry On Wayward Son" by Kansas * Kaitlin's diary from "Snow Day" is seen in Kaitlin's room * Kaitlin mentions the normal ray, and its uses in "Back To School..." and "A Spooktacular Halloween Special" Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles